


ROSES

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Transvestite, bear Daddy Steve, mentioned Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Freeform, song Umbrella
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Hijo,Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo.Ni siquiera yo, ¿vale?Si tienes un sueño, tienes que protegerlo.Las personas que no son capaces de hacer algo te dirán que tú tampoco puedes.Si quieres algo ve por ello y punto"“En búsqueda de la felicidad"





	ROSES

**Author's Note:**

> **ROSES**
> 
> By Luna Shinigami
> 
> **UNIVERSE MCU**
> 
> **AVENGERS**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nota: los personajes de MCU no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.
> 
>  
> 
> Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Este Fic no tiene ni una gota de sangre hasta yo estoy sorprendida, por cierto, tendrá tiempos intermitentes, de adelante para atrás… sean bienvenid@s
> 
>  
> 
> Atentamente Luna Shinigami
> 
>  
> 
> **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.OO.O.O.O**
> 
>  
> 
> Hijo,
> 
> Nunca dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo.
> 
> Ni siquiera yo, ¿vale?
> 
> Si tienes un sueño, tienes que protegerlo.
> 
> Las personas que no son capaces de hacer algo te dirán que tú tampoco puedes.
> 
> Si quieres algo ve por ello y punto"
> 
>  

 

**_“En búsqueda de la felicidad"_ **

 

La función comenzaba esta noche.

 

Algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado.

 

La función comenzaba y él aún estaba decidido.

 

Steve cerró los ojos, apretó sus puños con fuerza y dio un paso en la oscuridad.

 

Luego abrió sus ojos azules y miro al escenario; tenía emociones encontradas, él era el héroe de muchos, el soldado de la libertad, el capitán américa, y como Tony le decía "el capitán de la corrección y la paciencia", pero aun con eso, fue un hombre de Guerra, un “hombre” de verdad, un hombre de los años cuarenta que fue lanzado sin previo aviso en una edad moderna que le destrozo los paradigmas, los lanzo al abismo de unas libertades que jamás pensó que tendría la humanidad o jamás pensó que se tenían desde su época.

 

Desde las libertades adquiridas por mujeres y hombres de color, hasta la libre sexualidad, pasando también por la abundancia de comida, aunque también una desigualdad enorme en un país de igualdades.

 

Suspiro y miro de nuevo.

 

Jamás pensó en casarse, siquiera en tener hijos, antes del suero, solo tenía pensando morir como los espartanos en la guerra, pero luego de todos estos años, tenía un hijo, un esposo, si, un esposo, una familia, compuesta no solo de ellos sino también de los vengadores.

 

Y el problema actual radicaba en su único Hijo.

 

Peter.

 

Antes Parker.

 

Ahora Rogers.

 

También Stark.

 

Y su único hijo estaba en el escenario, mostrando sus muy dotadas calidades y cualidades artísticas, moviéndose con gracia bailarina, con unos pequeños shorts negros y corsé, también peluca.

 

Escuchaba los gritos de la audiencia, mientras Peter se contoneaba con una maldita sombrilla.

 

Podía ver en el escenario una caída de agua como si estuviesen a la intemperie y podía verle bailando.

 

Lo que en los años cuarenta hubiera causado un repudio total ahora era celebrado.

 

En los cuarenta hubiera mandado al muchacho con las prostitutas de la ciudad o simplemente una paliza.

 

No sabía cómo se hubiera comportado en los años cuarenta, tal vez hubiera alejado a todos esos malditos que gritaban ahora de su hijo y lo hubiera llevado a la casa y lo hubiera abrazado hasta que se le quitara aquella… “cosa”.

 

Su hijo era un artista por naturaleza, docto en el arte de la danza, Tony se lo había reforzado en contra de él muchas veces.

 

Tony había luchado con dientes y colmillos porque él admitiera las cualidades de Peter, que iban desde el Parkour hasta la danza. Y él debió aceptarlo, claro que también si se hubiera negado, tenía a Natasha, Banner y hasta Thor en su contra.

 

Sin contar a Buck y Rhodey.

 

Soltó el aire fuertemente y salió de las sombras, para acercarse lentamente a uno de los palcos donde estaba Tony.

 

-Sabía que vendrías- dijo el ex portador de la armadura de Iron Man y actual presidente de Shield - Peter se alegrara-

 

Steve se sentó a su lado y pudo sentir la mano de Tony en su mano, más pequeña, debilitada por los años no solo de pelea, sino años en sí, la edad, la vejez que ni siquiera Dormamu podía evitar, ni siquiera las gemas del infinito; el rubio soldado beso cada falange con cuidado.

 

-es nuestro hijo-

 

-Si es nuestro hijo, y le gusta bailar- aseguro - escucha los gritos Steve, no son burlas o desprecios, simplemente es admiración, más allá de que nuestro genio de 18 años, sea un buen chico, sea Spider Man, o sea nuestro hijo-

 

El rubio apretó los labios e hizo chirriar sus dientes - este vestido como una…-

 

-Como una mujer, una sexi mujer con short y eso no quita que deje de ser nuestro hijo, ni que deje de ser Peter, tampoco es un insulto vestirse como una,  más bien es un homenaje- se giró a ver a su esposo, de los últimos 15 años y le sonrió - Sé que es difícil de aceptar Steve, pero Peter y yo te tendremos paciencia, el hecho que estés aquí ya es un paso grande y fuerte- aseguro besando sus labios- me alegra que estés aquí- aseguro – se, Capipaleta, que aceptarlo es complicado, como fue aceptarme a mi hace años

 

-Aceptarte no fue ninguna complicación Tony, fue lo mejor que pude hacer en mi vida-Steve sonrió tímidamente mientras miraba el escenario y veía como su hijo terminaba en una voltereta digna del Parkour que practicaba en casa. -Peter es perfecto- susurro viendo saltar a un hombre a pleno escenario y alzarlo, Steve se levantó como un relámpago, dispuesto a despellejar al hombre y Tony suspiro negando.

 

-Creo que Peter deberá explicarle a Papa Oso, que está saliendo con Wade- dijo colocándose las gafas y caminando donde estaba su mastodonte a punto de despellejar vivo a Deadpool que de manera muy varonil y masculina se escondía detrás de Peter.

 

Peter miro a Tony y solo le sonrió, su papa Oso había venido solo a verle a él y Peter estaba orgulloso de eso, aunque mataran a su novio en el proceso.

 

 

**Owary**

**No pude evitarlo, vi cómo mil veces el video de Tom bailando Umbrella XD**


End file.
